The Jewel of the Game (SYOC)
by Dangerouslyswt
Summary: This was a game. A cruel, ruthless game. Thirty-five girls coming for either two things; my heart or the Crown. Thirty-four tossed to the side like yesterdays trash and one left, one winner. Is she going to be you? SYOC CLOSED 25/25 spots taken. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Form and Rules

**Hi everyone! I've always wanted to do a SYOC and I'm finally doing it. The form and rules are going to be at the bottom of this chapter and on my profile. I know this chapter is short like really,** ** _really_** **short but the others will be longer, promise! I hope you fill out a form.**

* * *

I stared at my reflection, this was it. Today was the day I was going to meet my future wife. I was nervous, excited and a little anxious. So many things could go right today but so many things could go wrong. This was nothing but a game. A cruel, ruthless game. Thirty-five girls coming for either two things; my heart or the Crown. Thirty-four girls tossed to the side like yesterdays trash and one would be left, one winner. Who is she going to be?

* * *

 **Rules;**

 **1) Make your characters DETAILED, you don't need a whole paragraph on her hair but try to make her personality detailed.**

 **2) Don't make copies of existing characters, for example America or Eadlyn.**

 **3) You can submit as many characters as you like but make them UNIQUE.**

 **4) This isn't really a rule but try to send PM's in case I need to ask questions about your characters, but you can send characters in a review.**

 **5) If you are sending it in from a PM, label the subject** ** _The Jewel of the Game: Full Name, Age, Caste, and Occupation._** **For example, The Jewel of the Game: America Singer, 17, 5, singer.**

 **Form**

 **BASIC INFO;**

 **Full Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Age:**

 **Caste:**

 **Province:**

 **Occupation and reason:**

 **APPEARANCE;**

 **Hair (Colour, length etc.):**

 **Eyes (Colour, eyebrows etc.):**

 **Style (Colours, materials etc.):**

 **Body (Skin colour, height, weight etc.):**

 **Scent:**

 **PERSONALITY;**

 **Personality (Detail!):**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Talents/Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses/Fears:**

 **History/Background:**

 **RELATIONSHIPS;**

 **Family (Name, age, job, appearance, personality etc.):**

 **Romantic history (boyfriends, kisses etc.):**

 **Thoughts/Treatment of Staff:**

 **Thoughts/Treatment of Guests:**

 **Thoughts/Treatment on the Royal Family:**

 **Thoughts/Treatment of Prince Casper:**

 **OTHER INFOMATION:**

 **Ideal first date:**

 **Reason for entering:**

 **Idea for elimination (optional):**

 **Reaction to elimination:**

 **How she would act during a rebel attack:**

 **How she would act after a rebel attack:**

 **Things they would bring with them:**

 **Quotes (something they would say or apply to them):**

 **Love or Crown:**

 **Anything else:**


	2. Introductions

_Love's a game, wanna play ~ Taylor Swift's "Blank Space"_

This day could change my life, for better or for worse. Everything was being done so quick, mum was making sure all the suites were perfect, dad was making sure that the people are distracted from our slowing crumbling country and here I was moments away from hearing my future wife's name announced on live television. I'm petrified. Dad says it's just nerves and its normal but that didn't help and now here I am sitting on the set of _The Report_.

"And were live in on three" The camera man calls.

Do you think it's too late to back out?

"One…"

I could fake an illness.

"Two…"

It shouldn't be too hard.

"Three"

Damn, it's too late. I should have tried harder.

"Good afternoon, Illéa" Mia Fadaye, our report host, says. "Today is the day we have all been waiting for, Prince Casper is announcing the selected" She continues in a cheery voice, how does she do that?

I nod, politely and smile at the camera. "I have been waiting for this moment, I can't wait to see who will end up as my future wife and the new princess of Illéa." I plaster a fake smile on my face as the crowd cheers at the mention at another princess and I see my little sister, Taylor, scowl from the back of the room.

I quickly grab the envelopes for the selection and clear my throat.

"From Allens, Lady Annamarie Velvet" I look at the picture and see that she has a mix of blue and grey eyes with chocolate brown hair, she also has tan skin. She's pretty, I'll give her that.

"From Angeles, Lady Katherine Rose Stuart" As the picture came up on the screen I held back a face of shock, it wasn't Lady Katherine it was Princess Katherine Rose Stuart of Germany _and_ Italy. Her brother and I are friends and Kate and I are close too, I just didn't think she would enter the selection. It wasn't mistakable though, I saw Taylor looking shocked from the back of the room as she saw a picture of Kate with her grey/blue eyes and long, curly auburn hair.

I guess I was in too much of a shock to comprehend the next couple of girls as I completely blanked when I tried to remember their names but the next one stuck out as I read her name.

"From Belcourt, Lady Briar Alisa Whither" Briar has dark brown hair, styled in curly ringlets, that cascades down to the middle of her back. She also has piercing green eyes and what looks to be gold flecks.

I'm not really shallow, but how am I supposed to choose one? Or at least know who to ask on a date first.

Again, the next few didn't really stand out until one caught my attention. It was the daughter of the Prime Minister. Who's next? The French governor. I hope you caught my sarcasm.

"From Carolina, Lady Madyson Indiana California Oten" I look up at her picture and see that she has auburn to blonde hair that's in a fancy braided up do. Her eyes are coloured brown which is a nice difference since everyone has colours like blue, green, grey etcetera.

"From Clermont" I continue. "Lady Skylar Maribel Kingston" She also stood out as well but for a different reason, when I saw her picture it was like she wasn't really bothered about the selection. Her brown hair and brown eyes weren't really shining and she it looked like she was looking around for something.

I tried to pay attention to the next couple I read out but it was like my brain wasn't cooperating.

I was hopelessly reading the names as the public ate it all up, already picking favourites.

"From Labrador, Lady Aubree Olivia Isla" I focused on her picture, I had seen her somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where. Looking at her picture, I saw that her fiery, red hair was in waves and her eyes are bright green. I smiled politely just like I did for the rest of the girls and read the next girls name.

"From Midston, Lady Jasper Grace Everly" She also caught my attention but because she has a mischievous look in her eyes. Her hair looks thick and is brown with little highlights. Her eyes are green and they also have gold flecks in them.

Moving on I started reading the next names and I smiled politely. I couldn't wait until this was over.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I wrote a little description of the characters I've gotten already, it's pretty simple but it's something. If you submitted more than on character I might have only introduced one of them since I wanted to move this along and start with the actual selection. If you haven't submitted a characters, please do, they are still spaces left. When all the spots are taken, I will put a poll up on my profile to see who gets the first date.**

 _Annamarie Velvet-_ Brown hair, green/blue eyes and tan skin.

 _Katherine Rose Stuart-_ Auburn hair, grey/blue eyes and medium skin.

 _Isabella Luciea Baltes-_ Blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

 _Briar Alisa Whither-_ Dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin.

 _Madyson Indiana California Oten-_ Auburn hair with blonde tips, brown eyes and tan skin.

 _Skyler Maribel Kingston-_ Brown hair, brown eyes and medium skin.

 _Eida Teresa Maybrough-_ Black hair and dark brown eyes.

 _Aubree Olivia Isla-_ Red hair to her knees, green eyes and fair skin.

 _Roisin Ashlyn O'Brady-_ Red hair in ringlets and grey/silver eyes.

 _Jasper Grace Everly-_ Brown hair with natural highlights and green eyes.

 _Ina Julianne Olivier-_ Blonde hair, blue eyes and professionally tanned.


	3. Meetings Part 1

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I was either busy or just being lazy and when I did start writing I got writer's block. I decided to at least try and I started writing and got some done. :)**

 **I've decided to reply to reviews but first I would like to say that I've put a poll up to see who gets the first date. It's on my profile, sorry guests but you need an account to vote. You can vote for 1, 2 or 3 girls. Also I can't promise that you will get your ideal first date but I'll try.**

 **Also if you have reviewed, added this story to your favourites or followed this story, thank you!**

 **To the guest reviewers and who submitted characters: Thank you for submitting, I'm sorry if your character wasn't accepted because there wasn't enough detail. Thanks though. Oh and when I put occupation in the form I meant her job...**

 **lacostena2: Thank you! :)**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: Thanks :) I'm thinking about adding his family's POV as well and there is a chance of the selected POVs, I can't promise anything though but if there is, it will probably be when Casper isn't there, if they play a significant role in the plot at the time or if I feel it's necessary. I added the tour guide's POV but it isn't long, it was just to show what was going on and she was a minor role she won't really have another POV in the story.**

 **Ray ray: Thanks for submitting a character but could you review or PM with more detail, also being a painter is caste 5 so I changed it.**

 **To the guest who submitted Malery Fall: Could you please add more detail or I won't be able to use her, sorry!**

 **BTW I decided to add five more characters BUT they have to be _really_ detailed with at least 5 detailed sentences about her personality. They HAVE to be in by Tuesday though because I would like to incorporate them into the story and they HAVE to be sent by PM, sorry guests. Currently on my profile they say throwaway but if I receive a character I'll change it. Also the more detail the better, if someone submitted, for example, 2 characters and someone else submitted one but the person who submitted one had more detail, her/his character would make it further in the selection. Does that make sense? **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Prince Casper Royce Schreave POV_

I had spent all night looking over the forms and learning their names, it wasn't easy but I tried. The selected were coming today and I was really nervous. My heart had felt like it was doing leaps as I nervously paced in my room.

Normally, my family were pretty helpful in these situations but my usually cheerful and oblivious sister was being grumpy and Miles was comforting her, I wanted to help but she just pushed me away which just added to my constant stress. Mum and Dad were organising the last minute details and they still had to run a country so I couldn't go running to them.

I sighed and stopped pacing, debating on whether or not to take a quick look at the girls while they were given a quick tour of the palace, minus the third floor. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

I fought with my conscience for a while before giving up and going to the men's parlour, I wouldn't see any of them there.

* * *

With the selected…

 _Phoebe Lacroix POV (The Tour Guide)_

I inwardly rolled my eyes as I pointed another thing out, why'd I take this job? Oh, yeah. I need the money.

Some girls were polite, others were curious and one just looked around in disgust. I also saw a few girls conversing lightly. Ladies Madyson, Briar and Aubree were whispering to each other while Lady Eida, the one who looked around in disgust, feigned a smile and chatted with Princess Katherine.

Eugh, why was she even here? She already knew everything. She's just making my job harder. Lady Vivien seemed to feel the same way as me but I didn't think she'd last long here, I mean she's acting as if the world revolves around her. She's already ordering people around!

 _Prince Casper Royce Schreave POV_

It was time to meet the girls. They were all in the dining room either waiting for me or eating. I hope it's the latter, maybe if they are eating they won't notice me. Oh, who am I kidding, of course they'll notice me.

I sighed and entered.

Once I was inside it was like a chemical reaction, backs were straightened, hair was checked and they all smiled, either lightly or a bright smile.

I stood at the door and quickly eyed the seats that my family were supposed to occupy but they weren't there. I guess it was too early for them to meet the selected. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Welcome Ladies" I started. "I would like to talk to all of you briefly, I hope you don't mind"

A bunch of "No, Your Highness" chorused through the air and I smiled, this wasn't bad.

"Would you please join me?" I asked the first person, who happened to be Annemarie Velvet.

She nodded and followed me to the side of the room.

I sat on a chair and gestured for her to sit too. Annamarie had shoulder length brown hair with blue and green eyes. She had this tom boyish aura to her and her eyes seemed a little judging as we talked.

After five minutes we bid each other goodbye and I asked her to send the next person. I was pleasantly surprised when Kate, also known as Princess Katherine Rose Stuart, arrived. I stood and hugged her before we sat.

"You know, Kate, when I meant we should get to know each other better, I didn't mean the selection" I said jokily and she laughed, her bluish/grey eyes sparkling. Kate was pretty, I couldn't deny that, her auburn hair was in its usual curls and her eyes were bright.

"I know" she said. "But I want you to be happy and I thought this might help"

I smiled at her and we talked before the next girl came.

I stood and bowed and she curtsied.

"Caylin Crow, Your Highness" I smiled and we sat.

Caylin was different that the others, while everyone else was thin, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, she just wasn't. She was actually pretty nice though and she wasn't bad looking either. She had long brown hair and light brown eyes. She had an average height and fair skin.

Oh, God I sound so self-centred saying that.

The next girl was Isabella Luciea Baltes from Bankston. She had long blonde hair, which was a nice change, and beautiful blue eyes. We talked for a bit and she seemed a little judging, like but was nice person overall.

The next girl was memorable. She had long, dark brown hair that was in ringlets. Her eyes were green with gold and hazel flecks. And unlike like the other girls I spoke to today, she had freckles.

When she got here, I bowed "Lady Briar"

She curtsied in reply and spoke "Your Highness"

After taking our seats I noticed she was fiddling with her necklace.

 _That's cute_ , I thought.

We conversed for a bit and I found out that she was a student in Belcourt and was working towards becoming a film director, she was also seemed pretty smart which was good.

The next girl was the Prime Minister of Carolina's daughter, she was also the CEO of _song,_ a clothing company. I remember Taylor saying something about it before the selection.

Lady Madyson, the Prime Minister's daughter, had auburn hair with blonde tips, her eyes were brown and she, like Lady Briar, had freckles.

We chatted lightly, for a few moments before I had to speak to the next girl.

The next girl was Lady Skylar. She had medium brown hair with brown eyes. She seemed like a curious person because it seemed like she wasn't even paying attention to me, she was looking around the room, her eyes darting back and forth.

She was, err, definitely something.

* * *

 **Poor Caspian (that's what I'm going to call Casper), Lady Skylar doesn't seem interested.**

 **Also the order of the girls introduced was by the province. If yours isn't in here then they should be coming up soon.**

 **Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and do you think I need to improve on anything? I love feedback so leave something in the review section. :)**

 **Also who's your favourite character so far?**


	4. Meetings Part 2

**Hey! The chapter after this is going to be pretty small because that's just the girls have left to introduce and they are only two of them so I decided to update quickly.**

 **If you followed, added this story to your favourites or reviewed, thanks! It means a lot to me. :D**

 **Remember there is still one spot left for this SYOC so you can still submit.**

 **Lacostena2: Thanks! And I updated the day after I posted the last chapter, so that was quick, well for me it is.**

 **Sora Kalopsia: Thank you! :)** **I am taking spot reservations, for anyone who wants to know.**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: Thanks! I'm glad you're excited to meet the other girls because I enjoyed writing them. And also I think that's one of the best things about Caylin, she might not be thin but that doesn't make her any less beautiful than others. I'm glad you liked Phoebe's thoughts but Lady Vivien was just a throwaway I made.**

 **EDIT: Would you like to next chapter to focus on the selected (besides the two I have yet to introduce), the Royal family or a little bit of both?**

 **This is a direct continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

 _Prince Casper Royce Schreave POV_

The next girl was from Columbia, she was called Jewel Clark.

 _Unique name._ I thought

Lady Jewel had light brown almost blonde hair and brown eyes but all my previous thoughts of her being unique flew out of the window as she talked.

She was boring. There's no other word to describe it. She was just plain boring!

The next girl was Lady Britania. Her eyes were bright green and had a dark ring around, these were the times I wished I inherited mum's eyes. She also had long and straight brown hair tied in a ponytail a few pieces framing her face.

I know I'm not a fashion expert and all, but how many girls have brown hair? I feel like all of the ones I have met have brown hair. Her style, though, was very elegant.

She was mainly quiet as we talked and she fiddled a bit, but she was sweet and she would be nice to be around.

Lady Eida was next. Unlike the other girls, she had long, black hair and big dark brown almost black hair. She also seemed pretty muscular.

"Your Highness" She said, curtsying, as I bowed.

"Lady Eida" I replied, both of us taking our seats.

Lady Eida was different, she had this mysterious aura surrounding her, and it intrigued me. I wanted to keep her around, see how she was like.

The next girl I met was Lady Summer. She also had brown hair and brown eyes, her skin was fair and she was pretty.

While we talked I realised she was well mannered and she was shy.

After talking to Lady Summer, I spoke to Lady Malery.

Malery had black hair and black eyes, I didn't even know people could have black eyes!

While we chatted, I realised she was flirting.

What am I supposed to do? No one has ever flirted with me before, I've never been on a date and I'm 20 years old!

I tried to finish speaking quickly and got the next girl to come. I felt a little bad that I was using her to feel better about myself but I got over it after a while.

The girl after that was from Kent.

"Elizabeth Calduer, Your Highness" She spoke while curtsying and I bowed before we sat and spoke.

Elizabeth had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She didn't seem to be very mature but she was funny and she made me laugh twice in the space of 5 minutes.

After chatting, the next girl came.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness" Her voice called.

"Likewise, Lady Aubree" I spoke, bowing.

Her eyes were bright green matching her dress and when she talked passionately about something they seemed even brighter. She also had red hair and it was long, like _really_ long, it ended at her knees. My messy black hair is a torture to tame but it's pretty short. How does she even manage to brush it?

I learned that she was a pop singer, which is pretty cool. She also seemed energetic and had a positive energy.

Lady Roisin Ashlyn O'Brady was the next girl who I met. Her eyes were coloured with silver and grey and her hair was in red ringlets with a side fringe, her look reminded me of the girl in the Disney film, Taylor made me watch when we were younger, okay it wasn't that long ago but that isn't the point.

She was different than the other girls. It was like she was here to accomplish something or do something that wasn't related to my heart or the crown and for some reason I felt obliged to keep her here.

Lady Jasper was next. She was beautiful with her green eyes with golden flecks and her thick brown hair, her hair was styled differently that the others, it was straight from the top and wavy at the bottom and it also had little highlights.

I thought she was beautiful, so I voiced my thoughts.

"Wait till you hear me talk, you'll change your mind…" She spoke and I laughed, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, I liked that.

"Why? Are you one of those people whose beauty deteriorates by speaking? Do those even exist?" I questioned, smiling.

She smirked "No, but I'm the kind of person who gets a little cocky after any compliment so I might get insufferable in the future."

I laughed, wholeheartedly. "I'll be sure to proceed with caution then."

"Yeah" She smiled, a little mockingly. "You do that."

Whilst I talked to some other girls, I spaced out. I kept remembering Jasper.

The girl after that though, well, she left an impression.

It was Lady Ina from Sonage. She had glossy blonde hair and what looked to be professionally tanned skin but that wasn't what caught my attention. No, what caught my attention was her eyes. They were big and blue and had pink gems implanted in them.

Pink gems!

As she awkwardly stared at her hands, I cleared my throat and spoke.

"You're an actress, right?" I asked though I was pretty sure she was.

She nodded and I nodded back.

This was awkward.

"So, what movies are you planning on doing?" I asked.

"Err, they were writing a script for an action film, but I-umm- don't know" She answered.

We chatted a little but it was just small talk, she was sweet though just a little shy and, err, a little awkward.

The next girl, Lady Candid was the complete opposite of Ina. Candid had a pastel ombre, her hair going from pastel pink to pastel purple to pastel blue. It was pretty and unique. Her eyes were big and hazel coloured.

When we talked she was bubbly and happy, but she was thin a little too thin. Maybe she doesn't get enough food? Nah, she's a 3, it can't be that. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing, she's probably fine.

Lady Lorelai was next. She had perfect ginger hair that reached her butt. Her eyes were purple, though they were probably contacts.

She was gorgeous and was talkative, which was a nice contrast to the shy girls.

The girl from St. George was next. She had short brown hair that ended about an inch past her ears. Her eyes were grey and was around only an inch taller than Taylor.

"Selene Alexandria Odolette" She said curtsying and I bowed before we sat.

We talked a little and I noticed she kept blushing a lot and I inwardly smiled, this was actually going pretty well, well, minus the blushing.

The next girls I barely paid attention to but the next girl, Lady Femme was a nice change.

She had an Indian descent, which I hadn't seen before she was petite with curly black hair and forest green eyes.

When she spoke, I was fascinated, she talked about studying to be a district attorney. She was passionate and she told me she didn't like it because of her hatred of the supremacy the Monarchy had given some people, she hated how some people were treated horrendously and I swear when she said that she gave me a dirty look, it was quick but it was there.

Lady Irina was next. Her hair was dyed silver and had slightly darker highlights. Her eyes were big and blue.

Lady Irina was passionate about books and learning which I admired. She was smart but also a little awkward at times.

After Lady Irina, it was Lady Hestia-Fire, but she told me to call her Fire, something about not liking her name.

The next girl was boring, so I spent it working out how long I had been here. There was only 2 girls left, so I had spoken to 33 each for about 5 minutes, except Lady Vivien, she kept trying to drag it out so she was there for 10 minutes. Ugh, someone remind me to eliminate her.

I had been here for 2 hours and 50 minutes!


	5. Future Date

**Sorry! This chapter is pretty short since I wanted to wait a little longer to see who gets the first date and also because of that this chapter may seem incomplete but I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. The poll will be open until Thursday around 6ish, England time.**

 **ArmaduraStar7: Thank you!**

 **Lacostena2: Thanks! The Royal family won't be meeting the selected yet but I'm glad you like the chapter.**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: Thank you! You are going have to keep reading to find out most of your questions, I don't want to spoil it. I'm glad I portrayed Ina and Eida well, that made me very happy when I read it.**

 **This is a direct continuation of the last chapter.**

* * *

The next girl was called Tatiana. When she came, I bowed and she curtsied. Lady Tatiana or Tanya as she told me to call her had dark brown almost black hair and deep blue eyes. She was nice in general but was a little boring.

After Tanya it was Lady Astara. Astara had light blue eyes almost bordering on an aqua colour. Her hair ended about 4 inched below her shoulders and was coloured blonde. It wasn't a dirty blonde colour but it wasn't light either.

She was the last girl I had to talk to today, so I was a little drained from keeping up with everything but she seemed cold and kind of distant, she carried this mysterious aura that surrounded her as her eyes continuously darted around the room with no hesitation.

* * *

The Next Day

I was on my way to ask one of the selected on a date when I saw Miles, my little brother, walking towards the third floor.

"Miles!" I called. "Where were you guys, yesterday?"

He turned around and smiled, lightly. "Sorry, we didn't mean to ditch you, we just didn't want to freak the selected out, so we decided to eat in the planetarium"

The planetarium was on the top floor of the palace, where there wasn't a roof but a glass that allowed you to observe the stars. No one besides my family and ancestors had been in there, besides some guards and maids. It was originally built for learning astronomy but we used it as an escape from reality.

I nodded, a few of the selected seemed shy so I'm sure meeting the royal family on the first day would make them a nervous wreck.

"Where were you heading to?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I was going to ask one of the selected on a date" I answered, scratching the back of my neck. I still hadn't decided who I was going to ask.

"Oh" He started. "Well don't let me keep you from your future wife" He said, almost mocking me. Prick.

"Don't worry, Miles, your turn is coming soon" I said and he turned a light shade of pink before swiftly turning and making his way to his room.


	6. Date Night

**Hello! This is the date chapter and I'm really excited to see what you guys think. I also tried to foreshadow an idea I have but it's pretty bad so...**

 **lacostena2: Thanks! This chapter mentions Kate a little.**

 **Maddywinx4eva: Thank you for submitting a character but the SYOC is closed. Sorry!**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: I think you'll be very happy with who gets Casper's first date.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prince Casper Royce Schreave POV_

I knocked on Lady Briar's door and waited. She seemed admirable and charming, in her own way, so I decided she should get the first date.

Someone, I'm guessing the maid, opened the door and gasped lightly upon recognising it was me.

"Your Highness" She said, sinking down into a curtsy whilst I heard a camera flash as she proceeded with the action.

I turned my head towards the sound and saw Lady Briar standing near a door, presumably leading towards a walk in closet. She was dressed in amethyst dress that hugged her petite figure before it flowed to the ground, the sleeves ending at her elbows. In her hand, she held a camera and a simple locket in the other.

"Lady Briar" I started as she curtsied quickly. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on a date, if you're free"

She nodded, a smile growing on her face. "I'd love too"

I nodded and observed her room as she her maid helped her with her locket. It had, obviously, been altered. One of the walls had black and white pictures, placed carefully and with thought. The balcony door was opened slightly but I could still see some colour peering out and on her bed I saw some images, of what I assumed to be her family, and some cameras laying around.

"I like what you've done here" I said and she ducked her head a little and blushed before I took her hand and led her outside.

We walked outside, the cool Angeles air blowing against our faces. The sun had gone down and the moon was slowly rising, the light illuminating the air. For my first date, I wanted to do something romantic and memorable even though the chance of us ending up together was 1 in 35, well 1 in 33 since Ladies Vivien and Beverly were eliminated yesterday, their attitude disgusted me, the way they treated others was horrendous.

Back to the date though.

We walked through the gardens, a couple of guards standing nearby for safety.

When we were talking, she told me to call her Briar so I nodded at her request and asked her to call me Casper which gained an adorable smile as she played with her locket. We had a great time, we asked each other questions and got to know each other, I would, hopefully, be seeing more of her.

When we went inside the snow started falling and we stopped at a large window to admire it. I watched as her smile got a little wider, her excitement for the snow clearly evident.

A strand of her hair moved out of place when she moved a little so I gently placed it behind her ear, my hand brushing against her cheek where a blush had erupted. I smiled at her and she fiddled with her necklace again, a cute habit of hers that I had noticed. She was also witty and sarcastic but she, I don't know, made it work? She intrigued me, her personality and her likes. She wasn't the average 3 but she was admirable and charming, in her own way.

* * *

A Few Days Later

 _Princess Taylor Beatrice Schreave_

I sat quietly, eating my dinner. Casper was missing, probably on another date. God, I hope he eliminates someone soon, they're just annoying. Some walk around like they own the place and others don't even have a backbone.

I hated this. I fucking hated it.

Why did 35 people come in thinking _they_ would be the new Princess? I'm Illéa's only Princess and I liked it that way. I thought at least Kate would get me, but she turns around and enters the selection. What the hell happened to the French Prince? You know the one who's name I can never remember. Ugh, this whole thing was stupid.

I got up, hatred burning in my eyes. I ignored the looks from my family and stormed into my room, throwing myself on my bed. As soon as I had got there though, the anger faded away and was replaced by hurt. My feelings sending me into an emotional mess, I hadn't dealt with this before. I got what I wanted, when I wanted and _this_ wasn't what I wanted.

After a while, I stopped moping. I was better than this, I am better than this and I was going to prove I was much more than a pretty face.

In my haste to get out of my room I bumped into Officer Hillion and I mumbled an apology before making my way to the planetarium.

Officer Louis Hillion was a new officer brought in by the draft. He had been assigned as my one of my guards. We didn't talk a lot but when we did I learnt he was incredibly thoughtful and talked about his family passionately, I had found out he had 3 siblings, a younger brother called Noah and two little sisters, Layla and Sienna, who were twins. They didn't keep anything from each other and sometimes I envied him. They could talk about anything and everything yet my family always controlled where I was and who I could talk to.

I sighed and sat down on a large decorative cushion. Why did everything have to be so hard?

* * *

 _Prince Casper Royce Schreave_

So far I had eliminated 6 girls. Ladies Vivien, Beverly, Aria, Jaynah, Elisa and Ella. Some were nice, others weren't but I couldn't imagine a life with them.

I have no idea who's going to win this but I want to see her happy to be with me, the real me, not Prince Casper.

* * *

 **What do you think? Is there anything in particular you would like to see, I'll try and incorporate it into the story.**


	7. Speed Dating

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

 **ApolloSerenity: First of all thank you and don't worry about not reviewing. Also do you like that I sped the process up or would you prefer it to be slowed down.**

 **ArmaduraStar7: I took your advice, hope you like the** **chapter!**

 **lacostena2: Thanks :D**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: Thanks! Also Briar won the poll so it was only fair to have get the first date :D I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

* * *

 _Prince Casper Royce Schreave POV_

I had been on dates, eliminated people and now the advisors wanted to see the dates in action, the press were supposed to follow us and when I wanted I could dismiss them but they needed to get pictures.

The next date I had planned was with Lady Eida but I decided to something more fun, I was going to invite more girls to it, I made it a group date. We were going to do something simple, maybe watch a couple of movies but I hadn't really decided that yet.

I entered the dining room that was used for the selected only since my family had decided to add a table and chairs to the planetarium and sometimes we ate in each other rooms. The only people that were there was Ladies Caylin, Ina, Eida, Madyson and Candid. Ladies Caylin, Ina and Eida were eating whilst Madyson seemed to be thinking of something as Candid awkwardly picked at her plate.

I cleared my throat, as nobody had noticed me, and spoke.

"Would you Ladies like to accompany me to watch a movie, in the theatre room?" It was quick and simple question since I'm not the best at relationships. It was enough though and sometimes simple was the best way to go.

After getting a bunch of nods and smiles I made my way out. What type of movie were we going to watch?

I later visited Lady Eida since I was originally going to ask her on a date and it was only fair that she pick what type of movie we were going to watch.

I almost knocked but voices stopped me, it was Lady Eida and her maid talking. It was nothing bad but Lady Eida didn't seem to take an interest towards anyone else so I just listened. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. The curious side of me was taking over. Drawing in a single yet deep breath, I knocked, the voices abruptly stopping.

Sarah, the maid whose name I learned later on, opened the door and curtsied before Lady Eida asked her to leave, politely. Lady Eida then turned to me, plastering a sugary smile on her face and curtsied. "How may I help you?" She had said.

"Since this date was originally mean for us two, I thought you'd like to choose the type of movie we'll be going to watch, so, uh, what movie do you do you want to watch?"

"Action" She answered automatically. "I love action movies" She continued before pausing and adding "Your Highness" The end of her sentence.

Brushing of anything suspicious, I nodded before bidding her a goodbye.

* * *

We were all seated in the theatre room watching _The Night._ It was an action film about heroes and death, I didn't really get the point of it but the girls seemed to enjoy it so I watched it. I was seated next to Lady Eida and Lady Candid, the press has already been catching a few pictures of the group date before I sent them off.

After the movie we all bid each other goodbye. It wasn't the most eventful date but it was something.

* * *

Later That Day

I knocked on Kate's door, she had gone from staying in the guest rooms to the rooms for The Selected.

After hearing a delicate "Come in" I entered the room.

Kate was sitting on her bed when I entered, reading a book. Her auburn her was in loose yet beautiful curls and she was dressed in, what seemed to be, a floor length dress coloured in a greyish blue colour that matched her eyes.

I hadn't been on a date with Katherine yet so I decided to ask her and when I did I got a huge smile in return.

I decided to take her to the gardens. As we approached I saw that the snow had melted which wasn't surprising. Angeles didn't get a lot of snow but when it did it was beautiful. The little specks of white scattered around gardens, houses etcetera could make even the coldest of hearts melt even if it was just by a fraction.

 _Kate's POV_

I was on a date with Casper. Casper, as in Casper Royce Schreave.

When I was younger and we awkwardly talked to each other, never in a million years did I expect to be here. I always enjoyed his company, it made my heart flutter in the weirdest ways, but this I never had thought this would be possible. I had entered The Selection but never in a million years did I expect to be chosen, I wanted to be of course but when it happened shock ran through me, I was Selected.

We went outside and he led me to the gardens. I loved that he chose the gardens to our first date. I knew I wasn't his first date, I was okay with it though since the garden was always a special place to me. I remember when we first went in the gardens together, it was with my brother, Casper and Francis, the French Prince.

 _Flashback_

 _We're going to Illea. We're going to illea. That's all I could think about. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but I want to stay here, in Germany. I love playing with Gria, we're complete opposites but are like sisters. I want to stay here with her._

 _I don't want to go but Louis, my brother, says it's going to fun. Easy for him to say, he's been there before. Dad says we have to go, even though The German Federation and Illea are allies the trade agreements meetings haven't been going well and with the Queen going through something he and his brother, the King of Germany, decided we should go._

 _A couple of hours later we were on a private plane on our way to Illea, I was nervous. What if they didn't like me?_

 _When we arrived, things were quiet. I had later learned that the King and Queen were busy with Taylor. I liked that, she was only two and probably wouldn't even remember it but she treated with the most care and affection I had seen. The Illean Princes were with their friends, the French and Spanish Princes._

 _I had met Francis, the French Prince, before as we had bumped into each other when me and mother visited Italy to see Aunt Abrielle and Uncle Nicolous. I had been playing with their children, my cousins, when I had turned and accidentally made him fall. I apologised a lot, I had just pushed the Prince of France. He laughed it off though. I hadn't met the Spanish Prince though._

 _After we got settled in and we had been showed our rooms, I spent my time in there. After a while though, I got bored. I wandered around the palace walls and heard_ _laughter, it sounded like Louis' and someone else's. As I turned the corner I saw Louis and who I thought to be the Illean Prince._

 _"Louis?" I called as loud I could, in my 7 year old voice._

 _My brother, who's only older by a year, giggled a little and called me over._

 _"Kate, this is Diego, the Spanish Prince"_

 _Oh, he was the Spanish Prince, not the Illean one._

 _"Diego, this is my sister Katherine" The translator, who I realised was in the corner, told Diego what he had_ _said and he gave me a quick nod. I didn't speak English or Spanish, I wanted to learn though, maybe when I'm older._

 _After a bit, Casper, the actual Illean Prince came. Turns out he was playing with his little sister and brother. We were in the gardens when he came out and we didn't really converse a lot but he was sweet and a little awkward. It was cute though. The Spanish Prince had gone and Francis came occasionally speaking in sloppy English that always made Casper giggle. To be honest, I don't think what he said was even a word._

 _End of Flashback_

Us meeting wasn't a lot but I loved it, it wasn't something you'd dream up or imagine meeting a Prince but me it was special.


	8. Rebel Attacks

**Hi, guys/girls! I know this chapter isn't much but my school is doing a mini enterprise and it's my years turn to do it, I'm going to be busy and I wanted to post this before I forgot. I don't know when I'll update next. Also while I was a writing this I realised I liked writing in The Selected POV, if you'd like to se a certain person's POV (who I haven't done before) then PM or leave a review.**

 **lacostena2: Thanks! :D**

 **ArmaduraStar7: I'm glad you like the chapter**

 _Lady Aubree Olivia Isla POV_

It all happened so quickly, first I was sleeping soundly and the next thing I knew there was a piercing sound was erupting from somewhere. Panic rushed through me. What was happening? As if answering my question a guard rushed in quickly grabbing my robe before escorting me swiftly to a room. He didn't talk much on the way, he didn't seem to really notice and seemed as if he had something important on his mind.

In the room, which I later learned was a safe room for the Royal family, I saw the rest of The Selected seated as well as the Royal family. Seated next to Princess Taylor was a young boy and when the guard, who had led me here, saw him he gave out a sigh of relief before making his way over there.

I was scared. We were in the middle of a rebel attack. What if I die? What if we all die? No, I can't think like that, they obviously have guards to protect us and they are some in here with us. We're going to be fine.

I sat down next to Madyson who seemed pretty calm as I observed the room. Lady Astara seemed fine as her eyes darted around the room. We hadn't really spoken a lot but she seemed nice.

I looked over at the Royal family. The King and Queen looked determined, I always admired that about them, they were always wiling to take on a challenge. Prince Casper was talking to some of the girls, making sure they were okay. He had already eliminated 10 girls but there was still a lot of us so I doubted he'd be able to talk to each for long. Prince Miles was watching over his sister like he was her guard and the boy who was with them was talking to Princess Taylor or the actual guard.

"Lets talk to them" Called Fire. While I was looking around the room, I hadn't notice Fire and Irina come and sit next to me and Madyson.

"I don't know" I replied, quietly "Princess Taylor doesn't seem to fond of The Selection"

Fire shrugged before getting up and making her way to the Royal family. She always intrigued me her personality matched her name and her hair was dyed to match it, the ombre going from red to orange to a bright yellow.

Irina eyed me, wondering if I was going to join her and I, stupidly, did. Irina and I went as Madyson walked over to Loralai. She and Prince Casper were trying to calm her down, she was crying obviously scared of the possible outcomes.

As we arrived, the Princess, her friend and the guard looked over at us. I hesitated a little, should I do this?

It was too late now, the Princess looked at us, her eyes going from top to bottom, judging us.

"Your hair! Didn't your maids decide to, you know, at least make it presentable " She said mockingly and, well, rudely. I didn't know who she was talking to, my hair went up to my knees, Irina's was dyed silver and Fire's represented an actual fire. The way she said it though made it seem like she didn't like any of us and that she didn't really care about our opinions, to her we were just someone who would steal her title of the only Princess of Illea.

Me and Irina shrunk under her gaze. She was 14 but she was really intimidating, her dark brown eyes make us seem inferior and she was our ruler and in our way she was, she might not be the heir but she was possibly the most powerful 14 year old in Illea.

 _Lady Jasper Grace Everly_

It's the only the first month and there's a rebel attack. I'm freaking out, I'm not going to let anyone see though, I'll just look like a chicken! Roisin was sitting next to me, she was talking to Selene, she was always seemed a little mysterious like she was here to accomplish something, she hadn't told me though but we were closer to each other than we were to the other Selected

I saw Aubree, Fire-who's name is awesome-and Irina talking to the Princess. The Princess didn't seem very pleased with them and very soon they all awkwardly sat back down.

I looked over at the Prince, he was nice and was helping the girls who were showing their fear. He seemed a little picky though, he's been on a couple of dates and the only ones who have been on a date and stayed are Briar and Kate.

I heard a wimper from the corner of the room, I can't wait for this to be over.


	9. Late Night Dates

**Hi everyone! School has ended for two weeks so I'll be writing more. I'm going to stop procrastinating to write more :)**

 **ArmaduraStar7: I'm glad you like Aubree's POV, it was really fun to write! Thank you, your review meant a lot! :D**

 **lacostena2: Thanks!**

* * *

 _Isabella Luciea Baltes POV_

I hated following instructions but since my life was on the line, I followed my guard and maids back to my room. It wasn't a deadly attack, the Prince had briefly mentioned that they were just trying to scare us.

I sighed and scooped my long, blonde hair up before putting it into a high ponytail. My blue eyes swept over the damage, it could've been worse. I was scared, of course, but I concealed it. I have to show people I'm worthy of the crown, I'm not just some random seven, I was a three now and I was going to make the most of it.

 _Britania Fiora O'Brian POV_

This was scary, the rebels had long gone but they put me through lots of emotional turmoil. I had gone through so much pain and I thought the palace was my one way ticket out of _there_ , I was stupid to believe I wouldn't have to go through that pain again. The whole concept of a rebel attack was frightening, someone could get hurt and badly.

 _Casper Royce Schreave POV_

It was a month in and there was a rebel attack. I was planing on making an elimination today but I had decided to eliminate four more. I couldn't be the cause of their danger especially if we didn't even have a chance together.

Walking out of the safe room, I saw Ladies Jewel, Malery, Annemarie, Tatiana and Skylar.

"Ladies Jewel, Skylar, Annemarie, Tatiana and Malery may I please talk to the five of you?" I asked, gaining the attention of not only them but also Ladies Femme, Aubree and Lorelai.

"And Lady Aubree could I talk to you after I have talked to these lovely Ladies?" She smiled and agreed.

"Your Royal Highness?" Tataina asked.

I sighed, I had emlimated 15 girls before them but this was my first group elimination. It can't be that hard, can it?

"Ladies," I started but then paused ",it's been as pleasure, really, but I don't want you here at risk and it be my fault. When we had talked I didn't feel anything, sorry"

They stood silent before Jewel decided to speak.

"You mean, I went through all this for nothing"

"I-" I tried to speak but got cut of as she continued.

"Forget it, the only thing that mattered was marriage" she spat letting go of a lock of her brown hair that she been twirling.

"No, it isn't. Go on adventures, meet the love of _your_ life, have fun" I protested.

"Oh yeah" she laughed mockingly "then what's the whole point of a Selection, it's all about marriage not having fun. You need a Queen not a companion" after her last word, she turned on her heel and stormed out. I realised as she did, the remaining Selected had turned to watch.

I looked at the four other girls as Lady Malery spoke "you're an idiot, Your Highness, you have no respect for women, you don't care for any of us"

I looked at with shock, I had been nothing but kind to all the Ladies but as Annemarie spoke, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eida's mouth twitch up and I swear when the rebels attacked she had a ghost of a smile on her face.

Lady Annemarie then made her way out whilst Tatiana gave me a look as if to persuade me to let her to which I replied to with a sad smile as she made her way out.

"Yes!" I heard.

"What?!" I said turning to the owner of the voice. Lady Skylar.

"No offence, Your Royal Highness, but all I needed was inspiration for my paintings"

I stared at with shock as she merrily walked away.

Girls are weird.

Looking at the last girl, Annemarie, I saw her on the verge of tears before she gave me one last look before walking away.

 _What had I done?_ I thought and stared at the corridor they had all gone through.

Seeing as I was in deep thought I jumped when Lady Aubree put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Quickly looking around I noticed everyone had gone. What was she still doing here? Oh, I asked her to stay.

"Are you okay?" She asked concern lacing her voice.

I nodded looking at her bright green eyes, I had always been as sucker for green eyes.

"So, uhh, you wanted to talk to me?" She said

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you would like to accompany me on date tomorrow evening for dinner"

"I'd love to" She spoke her voice now lacing with enthusiasm.

I don't know why I didn't talk to her more. Making a split decision, I grabbed her hand before we started walking towards her room.

I looked at her before asking "tell me about yourself, I feel as if I don't know anything about you"

She smiled replying "I love singing and music in general. I hate stuff like brussel sprouts"

I chuckled a little at her last statement. "I can agree with you on that"

"What about you?" She asked as we took a left walked up the stairs.

"What about me?" I questioned "you see me on The Report"

"I know" She said as we stopped at her door "but I want to know the stuff no one can tell by looking at you, what's your favourite colour?"

"Navy blue" I replied

I looked her kissed her cheek and murmured "goodnight Aubree" before walking away catching her dazed look before her maid came outside to check on her.

On my way to my room I saw Lady Astara.

"Lady Astara?" I asked confused "what are you doing here?"

I looked at her, she was wearing a blue dress that ended about an inch above her knee and she had skates in her left hand, she definitely wasn't going to bed.

She looked at me before quietly saying "I was going to skate, it relieves stress"

I stared at her, she didn't seem like the type of person who would admit being sad.

"Okay," I nodded to her surprise "I'll come with you, we haven't had a date yet"

She nodded a little shocked before we walked outside. The cool air of Angeles might hit us as we walked to ice skating rink. It was pretty big and wasn't connected to the castle but was placed to the west near the gardens.

Getting in, Lady Astara put on her skating shoes as she made her to the rink. I watched as made her way across the ice, her moves unflawed.

I watched for about five minutes before getting my skates from the corner and joining and much to my displeasure I was terrible at it.

A giggle from the corner caught my attention.

"Lady Astara, are you laughing at me?"

She giggled at little more before apologising "I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness"

I looked at her, a smile growing on my face "call me Casper"

"Only if you call me Astra" I nodded and she spoke again, skating over to me.

"Why do you guys have a huge ice skating rink anyway? Not that I'm complaining"

"Taylor wanted to learn to ice skate and dad thought it was a good idea if we all did it as a family. We didn't do it for long, we were all pretty bad, but Officer Hillian's little brother, Noah, is pretty good at it"

"The guy who was with Princess Taylor?" She asked whilst giving me pointers on how to skate.

"Yeah" I answered before I fell and groaned "how do you do this?"

"Practise" she giggled her blonde ponytail flying a little backwards as a gust of wind made its way in.

I looked to the enterance and saw a officer making his way towards us.

"I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness, but I'm afraid you have to make you're way inside now, it's too dangerous"

I nodded and Astra looked a little disheartened. I turned to her "you can come here any time as long as you bring a guard here with you to make sure you aren't injured in any way"

She nodded, smiling, her eyes crinkling a little.

 _That's adorable_ I thought as we made our way outside.

The officer, whose name I could never remember, whispered "you're father and brother are waiting for you in the meeting room, the King has some matters to discuss with you"

I nodded back at him, this was going to a long night.

* * *

 **Soooo, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know. :D**


	10. Wrong or Right?

**Hey! :D Hope you guys like the chapter, most of it wasn't planned but I do have a plan for this story and I'll hopefully be sticking to it.**

 **Thanks to anyone who put this story in their favourites or if you followed or reviewed.**

 **lacostena2: Casper is kind and loving but your opinion of him might change a little in this chapter. ;)**

 **Sora Kalopsia: I'm glad you liked their date.**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: I have something planned for Taylor and the girls later on in the story, probably with the Elite. I'm glad you like the moment with Eida. :)**

* * *

I had overslept. I wasn't surprised though and I was pretty sure that Miles had too. The meeting had lasted longer than expected and when I had finally gotten to sleep it was around half four.

Said meeting was filled with boring conversations talking about recent rebel activities around the south. People were also complaining that they felt unsafe in their homes because of the threats sent to the palace. Ever since the Selection started they had been sending twice as much and mother was growing nervous.

After some deciding we had agreed to do the _Report._ We were supposed to do one anyway for the Selection and more people would be focused on that than the recent attack.

Since I had got back late, when I had woken I had spent most of my time lounging around my room that day and not paying attention to any responsibilities I had. It was getting close to dinner and even though a maid had brought some food to me my mother had said they were going to sit with the Selected since there was only twenty girls left.

I sighed and got up. How would they react? I mean this could be pretty nerve wracking to them.

Wait, wait, wait. I have a date for dinner. Rescheduling would just make me seem like a jerk.

I groaned and walked out of my room avoiding a maid coming in my direction. She was probably going to ask me something about the Selection. Whilst I was getting away though I bumped into Kate and Lady Ina.

"Sorry Kate" I uttered and then turned to Lady Ina and voiced a short apology.

"It's no, uh, problem, Your H-highness, could you, err, call me Ina instead of Lady Ina?" Ina said, fiddling with her hands.

"Sure, could you do me a favour Ina?" I asked and when receiving a nod in reply in continued "would you tell the other Ladies to call me Casper, it would get kind of repetitive to tell everyone"

"Yeah, s-sure" She said.

"Have you two seen Lady Aubree?" I asked them both

Kate nodded her curly, auburn locks bouncing up and down. "Aubree is in Briar's room"

"Thanks, I'll see the two of you Ladies later"

After bidding them a quick goodbye, I made my way to Briar's room and knocked.

The muffled giggling I could hear on my way subsided a little and Briar opened the door. Her hair was in a loose messy bun and a few strands of her red hair were framing her freckles face. She wasn't in her usual jewel toned dresses but was wearing a jumper and some sweats.

Aubree, who was sitting on Briar's bed, had her hair in a long French braid and it looked like they were looking at pictures that Briar had most likely took.

"You two Ladies seem to be having fun" I noted. "Are you two Ladies enjoying yourself here?"

"Of course we are" Briar spoke "I mean there's coffee, books, and snow falling outside- could anything be more beautiful?"

I smiled at her, I mean it wasn't even snowing, but she was cute so I went along with it.

"Anyway, is there a reason you graced us with your company?" She asked.

I nodded "I have a date with Aubree for dinner, but since my family is going to be joining the Selected for dinner and I need to be there so I decided to have the date now"

She nodded and turned around to call Aubree who was shifting her position on Briar's bed and looked through the different pictures.

"Bree? You have a date with Casper" Aubree looked up and made her way over to us.

"Bree?" I asked. They had been giving each other nicknames?

"It's a nickname my friends call me and me and Briar have been friends since the beginning of the Selection"

"Oh" I replied pretty pathetically

"Don't worry" she laughed "you can call me Bree too."

I smiled and we bid a quick goodbye to Briar before leaving.

"Instead of going to dinner I decided that we should just" Wait, I never thought it out so far, what should we do? In the midst of my thinking Bree stopped to look at me expectedly probably wondering what we were going to do.

"Go on a walk, I mean you wanted to know more about me, right?" Way to go, Romeo. She probably thinks your some kind of 14 year old boy.

She nodded and I offered her my arm as we made our way to the gardens.

 _Aubree Olivia Isla POV_

I took his offered arm and we made our way to the gardens. He was quiet for most of the time me asking him questions about what he was like. He answered them though and had only become quiet when I asked him about what he felt about The Selection.

 _Casper's POV_

We were on the date and everything was going well. Well it was until she asked me what I felt about The Selection. If she asked me two days ago I would have answer d it and gone back to my normal self but Jewel and Annemarie's words kept coming back to haunt me.

 _You need a Queen not a companion_

Her voice kept ringing in my head, it was like it was constantly on repeat. What if that was all I was going to get. Just because I'm the prince doesn't mean I'm promised eternal happiness. I mean, The Selection was normally used to hide chaos building up behind the closed palace walls. What that what had happened now? The threats from the southern rebels had been flowing in lately and the northern rebels had sent one before the Selection.

This cruel game was nothing but cheep entertainment for the country and my heart was at stake.

I quickly muttered an "exuse me" to Bree, who I kind of felt bad for since I left in the middle of a date, and made my way to my room.

Of course nothing goes to my plan so on my way I bumped into Madyson.

"Sorry" she mumbled and I looked the right, there was Mia, the _Report_ host, standing with a camera. Great, they wanted entertainment, they were going to get it.

"Madyson, you enjoyed our date, last week, right? Madyson looked confused and she had a reason to, we hadn't been on any dates.

I leant down and whispered "go along with it, please"

She gave a tiny nod and I leaned down and kissed her.

 _This was wrong. This was wrong._

The sentence kept repeating itself in my head but I shoved it away. How could something so wrong feel so right?

Madyson seemed to melt into the kiss to putting her hands into my hair (my crown wasn't on) as I put mine on her back.

As I broke apart from the kiss I whispered in her ear and quick goodbye and made my way out of the room. Madyson was sure to get a questioning from Mia and I didn't want to be there.

Standing at the door of the room was my dad though, he didn't look very happy and he probably knew that I hadn't actually been on a date with Madyson.

He gave me a little glare as we walked out of sight from the cameras.

"Casper, what do you think you're doing? You can't go around lying and messing with these girls hearts" His voice got quieter and quieter as he went on and he was probably trying not the be mad. It's not as if he cared though, he didn't even inform me of The Selection in the first place.

"What? That's what the country wants: Entertainment. Besides what's the whole point of a Selection. Couldn't Gregory Illea's son find a decent wife?"

Dad looked mad and he had a right to be but I didn't care I just stormed out of the rooms and made my way to my room, ignoring the stares I got from my mother, Taylor and Miles who were probably on their way to dinner. They were probably expecting me to join them but I wasn't going to go. Not until I had calmed down a little.

* * *

 **What do you think? Review and let me know :D And happy holidays!**

 **EDIT: Would you guys like a Christmas chapter? I'll tell you know though it won't be the best chapter since I'll be pretty clueless on what to write.**


	11. Prime Minsters

**Hey! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate Christmas! I won't be doing a Christmas chapter since I'd write something terrible and get stuff wrong so this chapter takes place after Christmas.**

 **ArmaduraStar7: Hi! I tried to make up for the horrible date so I included Bree's POV**

 **xXNewZealandMoariXx: ;)**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: Bree and Briar, I didn't realise that they sound like they go together. I tried to include Bree and Briar having fun.**

* * *

I had spent the holidays cooped up in my room and let's just say The Selected weren't impressed. I couldn't blame them though, if I was in their position I would be mad too and they were mad alright, every time I passed a Selected in the corridor they had either given me a little glare or just ignore me. Well, actually some of them did that but some others weren't the same. I had seen Astra on her way to probably go ice skate and she just gave me a small smile before moving on. We weren't really close so I guess she didn't mind.

I spent time with my family though, they all had different feelings on what I had done. Taylor, unsurprisingly, was happy about it and Miles just teased me a little. Dad was furious but my mum had calmed him down saying something about me feeling hurt. Hurt? Me? Whatever.

I sighed and made my way out of my room. It was getting really boring in there.

I went to the kitchens and got some maids to make me some food but the world likes to make everything hard for me and my dad walked in.

"Casper, I know you need your time but you need to talk to the girls"

I ignored him and continued to eat my breakfast.

"Look, there's a meeting me and your mother have to go to but you're going to go. The King and the Queen usually go to the meeting with the Prime Ministers but you're going with one of The Selected"

I looked up from my pancakes. "I'm the Prince, I'm not the King"

"You're the crown prince" He said sternly. "You're going"

He left the kitchen after that and I left too. I had just lost my appetite.

On my way to my room, I saw Astra. She was wearing a lilac dress with really tall heals. We didn't really spend a lot of time together so I stopped her.

"Astra, I'm going to a meeting with the Prime Ministers and I'm supposed to invite one of the Selected. Would you like to come?"

She nodded a little and I offered her my as we made my to my Dad's office. When we arrived, I knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Lady Astara" he greeted as she sunk into a curtsy and I guess mum must have heard because she came over.

"Astra!" She said pulling Astra into a hug whilst me and Dad looked at them. Seeing our faces she spoke defensively "What? Just because you two don't sit with The Selected I do. They're all lovely ladies"

I just stared blankly

"Don't worry, I haven't told them any embarrassing stories, well, besides for that one" She spoke teasingly and got a little giggle out of Astra.

"What did you say?" I asked accusingly

"Nothing" she denied. Yeah, that's why there's a huge grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, I'll just ask Miles later.

"Is Lady Astara going to the meeting with you?" Dad cut in.

I nodded and Dad filled us in on the arrangements. In half an hour and all of the Prime Ministers would be there except Whites since Prime Minister Avery was heavily pregnant and instead her husband would be coming.

And as promised half an hour later the Prime Minsters arrived. We were seated in the Board room and the Prime Ministers all talked but one in particular caught my attention. Prime Minister Rosalinde Oten of Carolina, Madyson's mum. Cue the nervous laughter and avoiding eye contact.

Throughout the conversations, the Prime Ministers and some other important people that had shown up kept debating on what was best for the country and since I'm the prince they kept looking at me for backup. I just sat there awkwardly though not offering any help. Astra seemed to be listening to both sides but she didn't put any input in. She was just observing everyone.

This is so boring.

* * *

I had just dismissed everyone after the meeting which had seemed to go on forever. Astra and I had almost made it out before Prime Minister Rosalinde called me.

"Prince Casper, could I please talk to you for a minute?" As she spoke she walked towards us.

"Y-yeah, sure" Why do I have to be terrible under pressure?

"Look, whatever happened a week ago stays between you and Madyson. I didn't want to talk to you about that"

She didn't?

She continued speaking, "I know this seems completely inappropriate but could I speak to my daughter?"

That was it, seriously. I mean she seems nice and all but also a little stern. What am I going to when I have to meet The Selected's parents?

I didn't answer though since I was caught up in my little bubble so Astra did. "I'm sure he won't mind"

Prime Minister Rosalinde smiled and thanked us before leaving the room. When she did, I turned to Astra. "Thanks, she seems nice but I was nervous"

Astra shrugged but I could tell she wouldn't normally do something like that and it meant a lot. She doesn't know that though, these girls all have something and I don't know how I'll pick one of them in the end. Since I didn't tell her I just settled for a small smile and offered her my arm before we walked out.

Astra wanted to go ice skate so I walked her to the ice rink.

"I'm going to be back in a minute okay, I need to talk to someone" After quickly telling her that, I got a guard to stay close by in case she injured herself though that was highly unlikely. Astra is the best ice skater I've seen, granted she's the only one but she's still really talented.

I walked into the palace and went to Madyson's room. Just as I was about to knock she opened the door and it looked like she was leaving.

"Casper!" She spoke "I didn't see you there"

"Listen, Madyson, I'm really sorry about what happened the last time we spoke. I-"

She cut me off "I get it, you were under pressure. Besides now you owe me a date. Tomorrow, for dinner?"

"Sure" I answered "By the way, your mother is here. I just thought I'd let you know"

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to talk to her and don't worry about what happened last week"

I smiled at her gratefully and said goodbye before I made my way back to the ice rink.

Astra was skating away and was doing an axel jump. She made it look so easy but, trust me, it's not. She tried showing me the first time we were here but I kept falling before I gave up.

We stayed in the ice skating rink until it was time for dinner (lunch happened during the meeting) and then we started to make our way to the dining room.

"Are you joining us today?" Astra asked as she quickly put her stuff away.

I hesitated, should I? I almost said no, _almost._

* * *

When we had come in everyone had stopped and stared. We were late and I hadn't come to dinners or lunches or even breakfasts with the Selected so I guess it was a shock for them.

Astra didn't enjoy the attention so I coughed to get them to look at me as she took her seat.

"I apologise for my outrageous behaviour, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry" After saying that I took my seat next to Miles and Taylor, mum and dad were seated opposite us and my chair faced the Selected's table so I could see them.

Bree, or Aubree? I wonder if she'll still let me call her Bree. Anyway she was seated next to Briar and Fire. Briar and Bree kept giggling every know and again and I watched as Fire tried to converse with Candid who was fiddling with her fork. Candid and Fire, they were complete opposites but somehow I could imagine them as friends. Their different personalities could bring out the best in each other.

 _Aubree's POV_

Casper was at dinner today and I was pretty surprised. He seemed to be avoiding everyone and me in particular. After the date, if it counts as a date, I had gone back to Briar's room. She asked me how it went and when I told her she wanted to comfort me. I wasn't really hurt by Casper but Briar still insisted we should at least watch some films and eat ice cream. She's the best friend ever!

We had been up pretty late and had a sleepover too. It might be childish but we enjoyed it. We snuck into the kitchen a little after midnight to get some more snacks after we had run out. We also mimicked a bunch of people who were in the films we watched.

In the morning, we had overslept and missed breakfast but we didn't care. We spent the next week acting like idiots and having fun and I'm pretty sure if our tutor, whose name I can't remember, wouldn't be impressed since we're supposed to be the perfect Ladies. We weren't, I don't think I will be but to be honest I don't really care if I'm not.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Is there anything you would like to see?**


	12. The Report

**Hey! I've been putting of doing the _Report_ but I've finally done it. By the way, the Queen, Fire and Candid's POV take place at the same time. I might not be updating for a while since schools starting soon and I have tests to revise for, and French. Don't take French, it's hard.**

 **xXNewZealandMoariXx: A pool party won't fit so I'll be doing a ball instead. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Star Gaurdian Jinx: I made the right decision making Bree and Briar friends! I included Fire and Candid, I also liked that sentence. I can't think of any embarrassing stories so instead I did the Queen's POV.**

 **ArmaduraStar7: I'm glad you like Bree and Briar's friendship too!**

* * *

I went on a date with Madyson last night. I was still pretty awkward throughout it but Madyson was really nice and we chatted for a bit before we had to go back.

Right now I was getting ready for the _Report_ and I was really nervous. I never like going on the _Report_ since there was always a bunch of cameras pointed towards me. Mum and dad acted like it didn't bother them and it probably didn't, they had been doing this for years dad more than mum though. When mum came to palace she didn't know anything about being Royal, she adjusted to life we have here and grew to love it.

I always admired Mum and Dad's Selection, it wasn't the most romantic story but I liked it. Before she entered the Selection she was just a seven who picked weeds out of gardens for a living. It wasn't the best life and it was really hard for her family since there was her aswell as her three brothers and her mum. Her dad had passed when my uncle, Darien, was seven and when mum was fourteen. It was really hard for them. Mum went through a rebellious stage and soon after she turned sixteen it was time for the Prince's (my dads) Selection. She entered as a joke, thinking no one in their right mind would pick a seven but she got Selected.

Her whole life changed and so would mine after the Selection. I would be married and would soon be the King of Illea. Sometimes I dreaded the title because of all the responsibilities that were going to placed onto me. I guess, that's why I avoided the Selected, because I had avoided something I had been born to do. Because everything I had to do terrified me. I had done something that could have ruined things for me and even though it didn't I regretted it. Do people normally regret their first kiss? I feel like such a jerk.

* * *

 _Femme POV_

We were doing the _Report,_ it was just about start. I saw Roisin earlier on, she was in a heated discussion with one of the camera people but she stormed away from him. I don't think she saw me though but whatever.

Mia, the host of the _Report_ , was going over things with the King and Casper. The King seemed to have sprung something on Casper and he seemed a little worried. Taylor and Miles seemed to be watching them, they both seemed a little confused on what was happening and why.

"And it's starting in 3" The camera man called as the Royal family adjusted in their seats.

"2..." Casper seemed to be trying to hide his nerves. He doesn't seem to like the _Reports_ , does he?

"1" He said before Mia plastered a smile on her face.

"Welcome back to the _Report_! Today Prince Casper is going to share some exciting news with us but before that the King is going to fill in on some details"

The King took a microphone before speaking "Unfortunately, the rebels attacked recently but nothing major happened. Only a few minor injuries"

He went on about the attack for a bit before it was time for Casper to speak.

"Hello, Illea. As you know, I'm currently having a Selection."

Cue the deafening screams.

"We only think it's fair to narrow the girls down to the Elite as soon as possible so you all know who has a chance as your next Queen."

More screams.

Casper took in a breath before continuing "After going on a date with all the girls, I'm going to announce the Elite"

Gasps replacing the screams. Wait, what?! The Elite, already!

"I know this seems sudden but it's done to make sure I can focus on the true contestants"

I don't think anyone else actually focused on the rest of the Report. The people were probably going to be happy but I'm pretty sure the rest of the Selected,myself included, were all a little, if not a lot, nervous to see who would get the spots of the Elite. Somewhere in there, they mentioned a New Years ball but I wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Before The Report 

_Roisin POV_

There setting up the equipment for the _Report_ was Adam. What the hell was he doing here?

Walking up to him I angrily questioned "What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?"

"So this is the response I get after all this time" He replied as we quickly moved to hind behind a tapestry.

You might be confused so I'll fill you in on some details.

Adam basically grew up at my house because he's one of my overprotective brothers best friends. We got eachothers nerves a lot and sometimes I flirted with passerbys just to piss them off. Their reactions were hilarious.

Anyway, somewhere in there, we fell in love but since my brothers, Eamon and Dillion, are overprotective we hid it. The only ones who knew of our relationship was my mother and our friend. My brothers eventually found out and Eamon, who was Adam's best friend, and Dillon, my brother who found out our relationship, cut all ties off with Adam. Adam left.

You might be wondering why I'm in the Selection in the first place. I entered to piss off Dillion and Eamon, it was their fault Adam left in the first place.

"You're so damn lucky I'm in this heavy dress or I swear I would have murdered you!" I practically screamed.

He ignored me, "What are you doing here Rory? Why Rory? Why did you apply?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! You lost that privilege when you decided I'm not that important and you gave me up in the very first fight against our relationship. Go away Adam and just leave me alone."

"NO! Im not leaving here without you! Rory, people are being killed! Killed in this castle those Rebels will never leave you or the royal family alone, I love you, I never stopped! I don't want to lose you..."

Seriously, that was the bullshit he was going to tell me.

"You can't lose me... because you can't lose something thats no longer yours..." With that I left, I can't believe he just comes back and thinks we can go back to what we were.

* * *

After The Report

 _Candid POV_

I couldn't tell anyone. What would they think of me? Sweet, little Candid has a eating disorder. I hid it at all costs, I hid food in my napkin, tricked people I was naturally skinny. If I ate it was no more than 400 calories. My maids had once said that I was the skinniest girl in the Selection, whatever. More like the fattest.

The girls were all really nice, we often talked to the Queen in the Woman's Room. The Queen is beloved by all of Illea so it's no surprise she was not only polite but made you feel like you mattered. I remember when I told her that I was bisexual, she smiled and treated me the same. Fire told us that she was pansexual, gender didn't matter to her.

Fire always tried to talk to me whilst I tried to make friends with Eida, I really liked her.

* * *

 _Fire POV_

I was here for Persephone. I was here for Persephone. Then why did my heartbeat speed up whenever Candid was around. Candid didn't seem to notice me, it hurt a lot, I tried not to let it impact me but it did. When Candid told us she was bisexual, I was happy, we had a chance. I wasn't the only the only one who seemed to take interest though, Eida perked up a little and had a small smirk on her face. I didn't know why, but I didn't question it. I should have though.

I can't do this. Persephone, my older sister, and I need the money. Our parents died when we were young but instead of going to an orphanage we fended for ourselves on the streets, we were practically eights. Later on Persephone got sick, I worked twice as hard to make sure we would live. After a while, she got better and we finally got a house. We got jobs and things got better for us but we were fives and our lives weren't the easiest.

I sighed and put on my purple contact. I hate my blue eyes so I wore unnatural contact colours but never the same one. It's time for dinner now anyway, I should go.

* * *

 _Queen Katheryn POV_

"Sebastian!" I called storming into his office as he looked up.

"Kath, what's the matter?" He asked.

"You! You can't tell Casper what to do about _his_ Selection. We're a family, you should consult us first"

He stood up and was quiet for a bit "Kath, listen, I had to do it. If I had said it later he would have never agreed"

I scoffed. "Maybe he wouldn't have but let him do what he wants. It's his life"

He sighed a little before coming towards me and took my hands in his "Love, we need to do this for the country. Maybe you don't understand, things are different from how they were when you lived in Kent-"

"Excuse me!" I cut him off, ripping my hands away from his. Apparently I don't understand anymore."I've been your wife for years, _years_! And now I don't understand"

He looked at me and spoke "I don't mean that, Kath, I just don't know what to do. The Rebels have sent more threats, people are feeling unsafe. They aren't giving up until we give them what they want. They have only gotten worse since the Selection started"

I looked back at him "I know the country matters to you, it matters to us too. You cant do this though, you can't let you family come second."

I moved towards the door. "My family are coming to the New Years ball and you better have sorted this out with Casper by then"

I heard him sigh as I left the room. Sometimes I think he forgot what it was like to be the Prince. He might be the King but he's been doing this for a while, Casper is still getting used to everything.

* * *

 **Thanks to _ArmaduraStar7_ for giving me idea of having the ball for New Years. And the dialogue between Roisin and Adam was written by _ApolloSerenity._**

 **What did you think? Also PM or review what you want your character to wear at the ball, if you're okay with me making it up you don't have to say anything.**


	13. Prince Jerk-Face

**Hi, everyone. I hope you like this chapter, I restarted it like 3 different times because I didn't like what I wrote, but I'm okay with this one, I guess.**

 **ArmaduraStar7: All these girls are interesting, I'm glad you liked them.**

 **Star Guardian Jinx: I love the love triangle too! I actually have Candid's heartache planned, I already some written down before I even wrote that chapter.**

 **Jcuret98: Thanks, I'm glad you've liked what I've wrote so far.**

* * *

 _Selene Alexandria Odolette POV_

 _Be on your best behaviour, don't mess up, don't be weak._ Those words kept running around my head, they wouldn't leave. It was like a broken record player. The Royal Family of Swendway were visiting, and I was nervous. What if I mess up? I'm not the most social person, actually I'm not social at all. The closest I have of a friend here is Femme and we don't really talk a lot, sometimes me and Summer talked, but not a lot either.

I groaned as my maids told me it was time to go, I didn't want to go, but I joined the rest of the girls. Apparently Prince Nathaniel wanted to meet us. I don't know why, maybe him and Casper were friends.

"Hey, you okay?" Summer whispered, her brown coloured hair was put up, and she wore a silky blue dress which brought out her dull, brown eyes. It wasn't that she was emotionless, it just seemed like she was hiding something. Something big.

"Yes," I responded, my voice no louder than hers. "I'm just tired. I don't know what to think, I just have a gut feeling something is going to go wrong."

Summer gave me a sympathetic look as we moved along the vast hallway of the heavily decorated palace. As we walked past rooms the other girls they joined us. They all looked amazing.

I was tired, I wasn't feeling best, but when I saw the Prince of Swendway flirting shamelessly with a maid, who was obviously uncomfortable, and something in me snapped. And, well, I snapped at him.

"What do you think you're doing? She's human too, you jerk."

He looked at me, an amused smile on his lips. His brown hair was messy and his dark brown eyes stared at me, daring me to go on. And I did, I stupidly did.

"You can't just treat anyone how you want them to. Not everyone likes you."

Shut up, Selene, while you still have a chance to get out of this alive.

"You're your a player, nothing but an a-" I was going to continue, but he cut me off.

"Yeah, and you, love, are boring."

 _Boring._

"Live a little, you know you only live once, right? You seem so stiff" He went on for a little, but I was frozen.

 _Stiff. Boring._ That's what Andrew said.

I looked at Prince Nathaniel, I was still and silent as he spoke. I didn't process it though, and the other girls looked at me a hint of worry in their eyes. It was then, I realised my eyes were starting to get wet from tears. I can't stay here, I'll look weak.

I turned on my heel, my black floor length gown trailing behind me, as I almost sprinted to my room. I collapsed on my bed, the tears now flowing freely down my face.

 _You're too stiff, too boring._ That's what Andrew had said, I still remember vividly how he broke me, shattered my heart.

 _Flashback_

 _I was nervous, and excited. Today was the day, I was finally telling Andrew how I felt about him. I was practically alone before he came along with his silky dark hair and captivating blue eyes. In my eyes, he was the image of perfection. They say when you're in love you don't notice the flaws of your significant other, and that's probably what was happening with me, he was perfect._

 _I remember how he was there for me, my parents never paid me any attention. I was alone, and it didn't help that I was shy. Andrew was everything to me._

 _"Selene?" I had heard. His smooth voice reaching my ears, it was like a sweet melody. "What's up?"_

 _"I n-need to tell you something." I stuttered, I was nervous. Could you really blame me?_

 _He nodded, his blue eyes looking at me, as he gestured for me to continue._

 _"Andrew, I have feelings for you," I closed my eyes, wishing for the best, and I continued. If I opened them though I would've seen the smirk rising on his face, "I've felt this way for a while now. I-"_

 _I cut of by a quiet laugh. It got louder and louder as the seconds went on. It was happening, my worst nightmare. He was laughing at me,_ me _. I thought I meant something to him. I was pretty sure he could still hear the shattering of my heart over his laughter. His beautiful laughter, why did I have it bad for him? He was terrible, but so great. I was fooled by him, I felt so stupid._

 _"Selene, you're not my type. You're too stiff and boring. You need to get a life."_

 _My heart was thumping out of my chest, the ache was becoming unbearable. It hurt._

 _He left after a bit, but not before giving me one last smirk._

 _End of Flashback._

"-lene, Selene, listen to me. What's wrong?" I heard Summer.

I didn't respond, but while I was thinking I hadn't noticed that I was full out sobbing. The tears were like a river, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

I heard Summer shift slightly.

"Go a-away" I mumbled into my pillow, my voice cracking in between. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"You don't want to talk anyone. I get that, you know."

She does?

"I haven't told anyone this. It's the reason I joined the Selection, I wanted a way out." She continued, her voice was soft, and it seemed like she was hurt too. What had she been through? "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

I didn't say anything, but my tears were slowing down, I guess she took that as a yes because she continued.

"My Dad, he's not the best person," She paused, she seemed to be contemplating whether she should actually tell me. "He hurts me."

What?!

"My Mum, she loves him. A lot. She sees what he does, and she tries to stop him, but she always ends up crawling back to him. My little brother, he's my Dad's favourite, but my Dad's still cruel so I take his hits instead."

I turned to face her. She had been through so much, her eyes were glossy with tears, and they held the same emotion that Britania's held. Did she go through the same? Summer started sniffling a little before reaching out and giving me a hug.

"It's going to be okay." I wasn't sure if she was saying that to console me or herself.

"Oh, and Lena?"

"Yeah" I mumbled, I was sleepy, and Summer was probably going to go soon.

"Prince Jerk-Face prefers to be called Cruz, not Nathaniel." At her voice, I let out a tiny giggle, the jerk could be called whatever at the end of the day he was still a jerk.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of Selene and Summer? Oh, and Prince Jerk-Face? Let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	14. Story on hiatus Sorry!

**Sorry to disappoint, but this story will be going on an indefinite hiatus because I'm really lacking inspiration. I'm really,** ** _really_** **sorry! This story may or may not continue, if you'd like to know what would have happened just PM and I'll let let you know. I truly am sorry. Thanks for all the support I've gotten during this story, I really do appreciate it and I can't apologise enough. Sorry! Love, Dangerouslyswt.**


End file.
